The goal of the proposed research and development is to create a completed laboratory prototype online digital detection system for multi-color analysis of 2-dimensional gel electrophoresis based proteomics. Phase I feasibility studies have shown capability of this prototype system to detect and quantitate individual protein spots as they migrate through the 2nd dimension SDS-Polyacrylamide Gel Electrophoresis. In full development, this online system makes cartography of proteins of all abundance levels in an organism, cell or tissue possible. Multi-color cartography of proteins permits accurate protein differential display leading to generation of functional information about biological paradigms. This type of information is necessary for the full understanding of the function of genes and their products in the post-genome era. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not Available